


Papai

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [51]
Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Ela não disse com essas palavras, mas eu entendi tudo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papai

**Author's Note:**

> A história se passa no futuro e tem alguns spoilers pra quem não conhece bem a família do Lucius e do Francis.

(2023)

\- Ela me contou tudo. - se forçou a engolir um pouco de saliva enquanto tentava organizar o resto da frase. - Me falou sobre o quanto você me olhou torto, e como você me odiava quando me olhava e tinha que lembrar dela.

Tinha medo de erguer os olhos, as mãos agarravam as mangas do casaco com força para conter a tremedeira dos membros.

\- Ela não disse com essas palavras, mas eu entendi tudo.

Achou que era melhor reforçar que ela não tinha acusado ninguém, mas já não fazia diferença. Não depois que o que ele havia dito tinha sido processado pelo pai.

\- Eu entendi que eu fui um peso, que eu atrapalhei vocês, que tudo que eu fiz foi impedir que vocês dois fossem felizes sozinhos e não era isso que eu queria. Vocês teriam sido bem melhores sem mim, eu não ajudei em nada e ainda te deixei com nojo de olhar pra mim -

O tapa foi sonoro, foi como se uma tonelada de aço tivesse se chocado contra o rosto dele, e no entanto tudo que ele conseguiu foi virar seu rosto na direção da porta.

\- Você e seu pai...são iguaizinhos.

O lugar onde a mão tinha acertado seu rosto doía.

\- Vocês dois...com essa mania estúpida de fazer discurso e achar que falam pela gente, ficam colocando palavras na boca da gente, colocando sentimentos que...

Pulsava. Em sintonia com o coração batendo acelerado.

\- ...como você pode dizer que eu tive alguma vez nojo de você quando foi você que me ensinou a ser gente, Armand?

Ergueu os olhos pela primeira vez desde que tinha chegado em casa, e ao contrair os lábios o lado machucado do rosto ficou mais dolorido. Via o pai chorando com uma das mãos fechada sobre os lábios, a outra agarrando o cotovelo com força (tremendo, segurando o tecido do roupão para conter a tremedeira dos membros). Parecia um homem cansado demais por esperar o filho até aquela hora da madrugada, mas com a força de um monstro em cada braço.

Agradeceu que não foi seu pai quem lhe deu o tapa.

Se arrependeu no mesmo instante, "não tem mais pai pra me bater".

\- Você não tem nem ideia do que você tá falando...

Respiraram juntos, mas a voz dele saiu quebrada pelo choro, acompanhando o momento em que ele se ajoelhou perto da mesa e puxou seu rosto para encarar o dele com os olhos magoados, irritados pelas lágrimas. Murmurava desculpas, a voz precisou de algumas tentativas para sair firme.

Ergueu-se, puxou a cadeira mais próxima sem se preocupar com o ruído da madeira contra o chão frio e sentou-se com uma das mãos cobrindo os olhos, tentando se recompor. A outra mão repousava sobre a mesa, fechada.

\- Eu tive raiva de você em alguns momentos, isso eu tive. No começo, logo que você foi colocado na minha vida sem eu poder assimilar isso.

Riu sem graça, cobriu os lábios com as pontas de dois dedos enquanto encarava a mesa.

\- Cheguei a desejar que você tivesse puxado os olhos do teu pai, assim ficava mais fácil te encarar. Pra eu poder ver o rosto dele no teu e não ficar tão magoado. Mas não era pra ser fácil, e não era pra ser justo. Precisava acontecer, mas por mais que eu quisesse, ninguém podia facilitar.

O garoto colocou uma das mãos sobre a mesa, mas não a moveu.

\- Não sei se você sabe, - riu de novo, desta vez de um jeito doce, um sorriso tímido. - mas você disse a sua primeira palavra pra mim, não pro seu pai. Foi papai.

A mão dele chegou perto do punho fechado, recuando quando ele fungou.

\- Nós dois estávamos na sala, mas você olhou pra mim e estendeu as mãozinhas me chamando, todo impaciente, sabe? Como se eu tivesse a obrigação de te atender, por que eu era teu pai, sabe? - voltou a cobrir os lábios, chorando em silêncio. - Foi ali que a gente decidiu que eu seria o papai e ele seria só pai, apesar de eu achar que devia ser o contrário, não foi o que _você_ decidiu.

Os dedos dele finalmente encostaram na pele morena do pai, que afrouxou os dedos e permitiu que a mão os envolvesse.

\- Foi depois que você me chamou de papai que eu percebi que tinha que mudar, que existia alguém que rivalizava com o teu pai em matéria de importância na minha vida. Até aquele momento eu achava que só quando teu pai falava que me amava que meu coração acelerava, mas você me chamando me deixou do mesmo jeito...e eu soube que eu amava vocês dois.

Apertou a mão do garoto e virou o pulso para deixar a palma virada para cima. Coçou o nariz, arrumou os cabelos com a mão livre e a estendeu para pousá-la onde havia batido, acariciando a região avermelhada com cuidado.

\- Você me melhorou, me fez abandonar aquele ciúme mesquinho que eu sentia de você. Continuei lembrando sim da sua mãe quando eu te olhava, mas eu sempre tentei ver o quanto do seu pai você tinha, nos teus gestos e no teu olhar. É isso que me fascina, até hoje.

\- E eu pareço com ele?

O pai sorriu e ergueu as sobrancelhas, "que pergunta idiota".

\- A gente concordava que você é o que ele seria se tivesse tido uma infância melhor. Você irritado é igualzinho a ele, e quando você tá magoado ou triste também. Você é o melhor dos dois, mas eu gosto de ver só o lado do teu pai. Não consigo ser imparcial.

\- Eu tava torcendo pra que você não fosse.

Sorriram. As mãos se apertaram e eles se entreolharam com carinho.

\- Mas eu vou te dizer uma coisa. E espero que eu só precise dizer só uma vez: nem sua mãe, nem sua avó, nem ninguém que você possa considerar seu parente ou próximo de você tem o direito de dizer o que eu senti ou não por você quando você chegou na minha vida. Ninguém, entendeu?

Esperou o garoto concordar com a cabeça e afastou a mão do rosto dele, colocando-a sobre seu braço.

\- A única pessoa que podia te dizer alguma coisa a respeito disso te daria um tabefe se te ouvisse falando desse jeito, e eu te garanto que um tapa dele faria o meu parecer um afago.

\- Eu sei. De verdade, eu sei.

\- E ela ficaria arrasada se soubesse que você achou que era odiado.

\- Eu sei.

Eles também sabiam que aquela pessoa ficaria muito irritada de vê-los chorando, mas não conseguiram evitar.

**Author's Note:**

> Idades dos personagens:  
> Armand: 17 anos.  
> Francis: 35 anos.


End file.
